


No Other Way

by LovelyExo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A little angst, Alien Invasion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Family Rivalry, Gen, Kent boys being total sleezes, M/M, Wayne boys playing hard to get, Wayne v Kent, big brother teasing shananagins, farm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyExo/pseuds/LovelyExo
Summary: An alien invasion leaves Gotham in ruins. Including the Wayne Manor. With Bruce furious about the attack and the disaster left in its wake, Clark thinks now would be a good time to take Bruce and his kids under his wing. It's not like the Waynes really need it though. They have plenty of other Wayne households to go to, but Clark begs to differ and insists that right now, they need to stick together and experience a little good old Kent style farm life. And for some unknown reason, Bruce agrees.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk if this will be a oneshot or if there will be chapters but either way i hope you guys enjoy. oh and Conner and Jon just so happen to have the same hero name because theyre too lazy to be bothered about creating a new one.

"...and the renovation will be finished in 2 to 3 months." Tim stepped out from the shadows he was hiding in to reveal himself to Bruce and Alfred, who were talking in the still perfectly untouched office of Bruce. "Two to three months? And where will be staying till then?" Tim asked as took a seat in front of Bruces desk without being invited to do so. "Young master Tim, how many times have I told you how rude it is to but in to a private conversation without permission?" Alfred scolded. Tim shot him a sheepish grin as a sign of apology and Alfred only rolled his eyes in return. Bruce had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he scanned through the blue prints and paperwork sheets on his desk, a look of displeasure written clearly on his usually blank face. He was not happy.

 

"We'll be staying at the penthouse in upper Gotham." He mumbled dismissively to answer Tims earlier question. "What about the cave?", Bruce glared at him, "what about it?" was his clipped tone reply. Tim put his hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm just trynna figure out how you're going to pull this off". Bruce rubbed his eyes out of tiredness, "Listen Tim, we'll talk later . Right now I want you and Damian to pack whatever you can and be ready to leave in the next few hours. I need to talk to Alfred." With that being said Tim gave a nod and headed for the guest room he's been staying in temporarily since the night of the attack a few days ago. The invasion left a quarter of Gotham in flames, another in destruction, and the rest with a serious need of renovation. Even the manor wasn't an exception to the invaders wrath. The left wing of the manor, the wing with the main bedrooms and entrance to the cave from the inside, had been set on fire and flooded. Luckily the manors home security system was able to take out the fire before it spread to the whole manor, but it was still damaged none the less. Now the left wing had to be drained and rebuilt a bit to get it back up to par. 

 

He flopped on his bed once he reached his room and stretched his stiff and sore muscles. The fight between the invaders and the Bats got so out of hand they had to call up the Justice League, much to Bruces dismay, but he was no fool and knew when he was losing a fight and needed back up. The aftermath left Bruce with a broken left arm and bruised ribs, Damian with a twisted ankle and concussion, Tim with a limp in his right leg and bruised back. Dick and Jason had walked away with the most damage. Dick taking a bad beating after going head to head with the leader of the invaders and coming out with a alien gunshot wound to his back and a broken jaw. Jason on the other hand came out with a cracked skull and stab wound to the gut that has him in critical condition and coma up in the Watchtower. The past few days have been nothing short of chaotic for the bat family.Bruce was drowning himself in work related issues to keep himself from going insane with the panic and stress he was feeling. They all knew how sensitive Bruce was when it came to death and Jason. They had just gotten the previously deceased former Robin back into the folds of the family, and now he was on the brink of being snatched away from all of them again, and knowing that left the Wayne family in distress. On top of that Dick was slipping in and out of consciousness and showing little to no sign of recovery over the gunshot wound. Almost as if the alien beam that hit him had a kind of chemical to keep one's body from recovering, which left Dick connected to an endless supply of blood bags of his type to keep him from bleeding out.

 

Yeah the past few days have been hell.

 

Tim was snapped out of his thoughts when Damian barged into his room and quietly walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

 

"Drake." He said as a form of greeting and Tim looked at him in worry. They were a bit older now and didn't bicker as much as before when they were smaller, but they still were hardly ever civil with each other.

 

"Are you okay?" was Tims reply, making sure to keep any sign of emotion out of his voice because God forbid the demon spawn had to face emotions. Damian stayed quiet in response which sent warning bells ringing in the older of the twos' head. Damian always had a quick, sassy and sarcastic comeback when asked such trivial things.  _Always._ Tim sat up and faced him only to see a distraught look on the younger's face. Tim ruffled his hair in a rare form of affection but stayed quiet. If Damian wanted to talk he'll wait for him to start, otherwise he wasn't going to push it. Damian leaned into the touched and sighed before laying back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Tim removed his hand from his hair and lied back down too, staying quiet all the while. After ten minutes of shared silence Tim spoke up, "Bruce said to pack what you can and to be ready in the next hour or so. We're going to the penthouse in upper Gotham." A grunt was Damian's form of acknowledgement. He really was Bruce's son.

 

"I worry for Todd and Grayson." 

 

"We all do. But don't worry, I mean death couldn't even keep Jason down and Dick is strong. They'll survive."

 

"But his skull...and the wound...and his back..." Damian's voice trailed off. "Have a little faith in them baby bat."

 

"Drake I don't believe you understand the chances of them coming out of this alive" Was Damian's grave reply. Tim sat up and stared at the younger, who was still lying down with his arm covering his eyes.

 

"You listen to me Dami. They are going to make it and they are going to be fine don't you doubt that. Don't you  _dare_ doubt them." 

 

That response got Damian to remove his arm from across his eyes and stare at Tim. "Young Masters there has been a change of plans regarding where you'll be staying. You and master Bruce will be staying with the Kent's at their home in Kansas." This got the boys to snap their attention to the family butler, " _What?"_  "But why?" They said over each other. "I thought we were going to the penthouse?" Tim squeaked, with his heart pounding in his chest. This was not happening. It  _couldn't_ be. "Yes but master Bruce and master Clark have seem to come to an agreement of sorts. Now hurry and pack up young sirs, you'll be leaving within the next hour." They stared at the spot Alfred was just standing at in absolute horror. "This has got to be some terrible joke." Damian huffed out in disbelief. They were reacting to the news for one reason only. The Kent boys were  _merciless_ when it came to flirting and didn't stop trying until they got what they wanted. In this case Kon was relentlessly going after Tim, while Jon went for Damian. And let's not forget the way Clark lived for the moments of irritating Bruce while pursuing him. 

 

What made it ~~interesting~~  was that the Wayne's secretly loved the attention and being chased. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The beginning of a wild journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is already beginning to regret his decision and honestly wondering why he ever agreed in the first place. Tim and Damian are dreading the moment they get stuck with the supe's family.

"Father I demand an answer! _Why_ are we going to stay with the idiotic Kent family?" "Bruce it's the Kents' for gods sake . Our  _rivals._ And did I mention that they're _the_ _Kents_ '. There's no way we should be going there, it's going to be a disaster."

 "Master Damian, master Tim please be civil and lower your voices." Alfred sighed as he stood behind them in the doorway to Bruce's room. Bruce who was currently packing a bag with one hand payed them no mind which only irritated the boy's more. Damian growled, "Don't ignore me Father." Bruce gave a exasperated sigh and looked at his two youngest sons. "We're going because it's safer there and it would be wiser to have a super family take the hit in case of another alien invasion instead of us. Now stop whining and get ready, we're heading out in 30." "But Bru-" " _Now."_ Damian and Tim groaned before they headed their separate ways to their rooms.

 Damian stormed into his and slammed the door before he let out a pent up frustrated yell. He was going to be face to face with Jon. _Jon of all people_. He was going to be under the same roof as him, live with him, sleep- wait no, not that. That kid has been onto Damian since they've met at the tender age of eleven. He was overly enthusiastic, loud, talkative, sweet, caring, ador- . Damian groaned at just the thought of him. There was no way he was going to survive this visit, however long it'd last. Alfred the cat was perched on his bed staring at him lazily as he threw a fit over the whole situation. Damian finally cooled down and turned his attention to the cat. "At least you understand me Pennyworth."

\------------

 Bruce stared at the modest sized two story farm house with his usual blank face as he took in every detail around them. This wasn't his first time coming to Clark's house, but he still size it up nonetheless. Alfred deserved a vacation, so Bruce let him take a month off so he could visit his family in his homeland of England. It felt weird not having he family butler/father figure around.  He wondered why he agreed to Clark's invite as he stood outside with his two youngest sons who were currently scowling at just the sight of the house. No doubt because it belonged to their rivals. 

 

_Bruce was going through paperwork and blueprints when Clark decided to interrupt him with an unexpected phone call. He sighed when he saw the caller ID but picked up the phone with a groan. "Speak." He said simply while he leaned back in his chair and waited for Clark to start rambling about a million and one things at the same time like he usually did. Instead he was met with silence before Clark finally responded, "Hey Bruce, how are you?"_

_"Cut the crap and tell me why you called."_

_"Well hello to you sunshine...look Bruce I want you to come here."_

_It was Bruce's turn to stay silent now. "Elaborate." Clark let out an exasperated sigh before he replied with,_ _"Ugh fine,no beating around the bush with you. Listen Bruce, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you're my best friend and i'm worried about you. With everything that is going on with Dick and Jason and Gotham and god even the manor, i'm worried and I want you here with me. Now don't go jumping the gun thinking that i'm saying your incapable of taking care of yourself but I think it would be good for you and the boys to have a change of scenery, even if it's just for a few days. I just don't want you guys cooped up and stressing and-"  Bruce cut him off before he could continue his speech._

_"Okay."_

_"Why not Bru- wait what? You're agreeing? " He asked shocked._

_"Not for you. I'm doing it for Tim and Damian. They are in dire need of a different environment and I think they need to be around familiar people to ease their anxiety over their older brother's. We'll be there by tonight."_

_And with that he hung up the phone._

 

 

Now that they were in front of the house, Bruce could't help but wonder if his excuse for going was entirely true. Yes he did want the boy's to be out of the house and try to breathe from everything that was going on around them, but he also knew deep down he was breaking and couldn't do this alone. Every day since the attack he felt himself fall more and more into a dark abyss he feared he wouldn't be able to bring himself back from, so when Clark reached out, Bruce didn't hesitate to grab onto the opportunity that might help him with all of this. Even though he knew his limits he refused to share them with anyone and tried to keep up his usual facade, but at the end of the day Bruce Wayne was Batman and Batman was only human and humans could only take so much before they broke. The only thing that could possibly make him slightly nervous about all this, was if Clark saw that crack in his armor. And if he saw it, Bruce was afraid of what he'd do about it. Being vulnerable was not something he was comfortable sharing with people. Even if those people happened to be close friends or even family. He was a father and he needed to stay strong and appear unaffected for the sake of his children and even Alfred, although his father figure could see right through him.

More than anything, he realized as he stood in front of the Kent family door, he needed Clark.

He needed that sense of familiarity when everything else in his world seemed so foreign. Clark had been his best friend for years. Before he had so many children, before Clark had some of his own. They were rivals of course (that's a given if you're going to be Bruce's friend and colleague), but friends at the end of the day. Perhaps Clark knew Bruce better than he expected. Perhaps Clark knew Bruce needed a break from it all but wouldn't give himself one, so he decided to step up to the plate and offer him an escape. His thoughts got interrupted when the door swung open and out came a cheery voice.

"You made it!" the voice exclaimed, and there stood Jonathan Kent. The youngest of the Kent family. He dashed forward and gave Bruce and Tim and quick but gentle squeeze of a hug before he latched himself onto Damian who staggered at the force the boy threw himself with, but found his balance before they could trip over. "Jonathan what have I told you about that? You know the bats like their space, don't violate it." Came Clark's stern voice as he appeared in the doorway. "But dad this is _Damian."_ Jon whined as he clung tighter to Damian and rubbed his face in the crook of his neck, scenting the scowling boy. Clark shook his head before he shot an apologetic smile at Bruce and welcomed them all into his home.

"So I decided to make dinner since the boy's didn't want take out, I hope that's fine with you guy's." Clark said with a sheepish smile while he locked the doors behind them.

"It's fine, we appreciate it and besides we're starving." said Tim with a sly grin. "But where should we put our bags?" He then asked as he put his duffel bags on the floor beside him. "Oh of course! Here let us get them for you. C'mon Jon, let's go put these in the guest rooms while they get settled. Bruce you know where he living room is. Dinner will be ready in ten."

Bruce nodded and led the boys to the decent sized living room where they took their seats. Damian was still scowling but had the  _slightest_ hint of a blush on his cheeks, while Tim kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. The ride to Smallville from Gotham was a long, tiring one by car so they were all pretty spent. The house smelt of the fine pot roast and mashed potatoes cooking in the kitchen.

 This was going to be their first family dinner together and for some reason that thought gave Bruce butterflies, that he'll deny til the day he dies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry. Kon will be coming in next chapter along with the family dinner. sorry it took long for the update but i hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. A Night With the Kents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waynes have their first family dinner with the Kents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update. I lost inspiration for a while but I got some back so I hope you all enjoy it. Also I wanna say thank you so much to everyone who supports and enjoys this story. I do this for you. Merry xmas and happy holidays! Be safe guys<3

Bruce had his eyes shut as he sat back in the armchair, listening to Clark and Jon shuffle around in the kitchen preparing the table when he heard the front door open. Kon appeared at the threshold of the living room seconds later, looking disheveled and slightly out of breath. He lit up when his eyes landed on Tim, "You guys are here! Sorry i'm late, I was at football practice and the coach made us stay longer to learn this new formation since we lost our last game and we have the homecoming game coming up and we can't lose that. Ugh, sorry I'm rambling." Bruce smiled at the excited teen. Kon could be adorable without knowing it sometimes. "How was practice?" Clark asked from the kitchen.

"It was good. Remember Johnny Whitman? He was our QB but he got injured in our last game so now Zack is covering for him. I think he's actually better than Johnny." Kon told him as he took off his plain white shirt and dropped his backpack and sportsbag on the floor and walked over the kitchen to fetch his ice cold Gatorade. "Really? That Johnny kid had one hell of a arm to throw though." Clark said. Bruce and the kids watched the interaction from the living room, somewhat amazed by the normalcy of the Kent family. They were arguably the strongest group of people on the planet maybe even the universe, yet here they were. Preparing for dinner, talking about school and sports like any normal family. Not even the Waynes were that normal. They had a butler for crying out loud.

"I'm learning geometry." Jon spoke up from his spot on top of the counter, casually sneaking bits of food from the pans as he occasionally stirred them.  It was obvious that the youngest of the family wanted some attention too. Clark chuckled at his youngest and gave a fond smile.

"Ooh watch out! We got a genius over here." Kon cheered as he grabbed his little brother and slung him over his shoulder, while Jon squealed and broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. No matter how fast Jon was growing Kon still handled him like a toddler. Damian watched the boy laugh so carefree and he suddenly ached for Dick and Jason to be by his side. Dick with endless supply of hugs, and Jason with his amused smirk whenever Damian did something that made him proud. They always use to fling him over their shoulders and then proceed to turn in circles until Damian would pull at their hair for them to stop. Sure he had Drake at his side and he would forever be thankful for that, but they never shared the same kind of sibling relationship he had with the others.

"Alright boys dinner is ready", Clark said loud enough so they all could hear him. His gentle yet strong voice broke Damian out of his thoughts. They all stood and headed to the kitchen to first wash their hands and then sit as Clark brought out the pot roast and placed it at the center of the table, while Jon and Kon placed the sides around the main dish. The smell was rich and homey. Damian would deny it till the day that he died that his mouth watered and stomach gave a low rumble at the sight and smell. "Wow Clark I didn't take you for the cooking type." Tim said in amazement as he looked at everything that was placed on the table. Clark chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well when you have two kryptonian sons that have a bottomless pit for stomachs you kinda have to learn. Besides Ma would never be able to live in peace if she knew I didn't know how to feed myself properly."

"Ok enough talk, let's eat", Kon said as he cut into the roast and started piling food on his plate. Clark grunted, sounding almost like Bruce, who he probably learned it from. "Manners Connor." He said exasperated. Kon just shot a sly grin in return and soon everyone was digging in to get some food on their plates. The dining room was quiet as they all ate in comfortable silence, grabbing seconds here and there. By the time they were all done the majority of the hearty roast was gone and the sides were demolished.

"Dad that was amazing" Jon moaned as he undid the botton of his jeans and slouched in his chair, patting his full belly. "Glad you liked it. You have the dishes tonight, and I want you bathed and in bed by 9. You still have school in the morning." Clark said as he gathered the empty plates and placed them in the sink. "Damian and Tim will help clean. Damian throw out the trash, and Tim sweep up." Bruce ordered. Tim simply sighed and nodded while Damian looked like he wanted to protest but shut his mouth when Bruce shot him a look. "Yes father", he practically groaned. "It's fine Bruce, really. Kon and Jon have it under control, besides, you are our guest." Clark began to protest but Bruce held up a hand that had the man of steel sighing and submitting. "Ok ok fine." Clark grumbled under his breath.

"Aha! Oh Damian I have so much to tell you about, you won't believe what happened at school the other day", Jon began chatting his head off as he and the others began to clean. Bruce and Clark smiled and left them to it, walking upstairs to their respective rooms before Bruce stopped Clark by calling his name, just before he opened his bedroom door.

"Yes Bruce?"Clark asked as he turned to Bruce, giving him his undivided attention. That was one of the things Bruce  ~~loved~~ about talking to him. Clark always made it seem like the rest of the world didn't matter once you had his attention.

"Thank you...for the dinner and..."He trailed off. He never was one for words but Clark seemed to understand what he meant and smiled a smile so warm and bright, Bruce felt a little weak in the knees by it. "Anything for you Bruce."

Ok, that was a way to get Bruce to feel butterflies in his stomach.

Bruce simply nodded and murmured a  _goodnight Clark_ , before he slipped into his guest bedroom. The room was a decent size, simple but homey in its decoration, smelled of the detergent Clark preferred to use, with a full size bed. He sighed as he slipped off his jacket and shoes and lyed on his back staring at the ceiling that had dim glow in the dark stickers stuck to it. All the events from the past week popping into his mind and he wished his brain would just shut off sometimes. He was at his wits end, and honestly he needed this...trip or vacation or whatever it was more than he knew. Clark hadn't asked questions about his two oldest sons over dinner, or even on the short walk to their rooms. And Bruce was grateful for that. He didn't want to feel panicky right now. Not when there was too many kryptonians around to hear his thundering heart.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tim shriek followed by Kon's laughter, Damians battle cry and Jons squeak. He had a small playing on his lips when he heard Clark yell from the next room over, "Boys!".

The ruckus downstairs stopped immediatley at Clarks voice, and then he heard chuckling and a dish falling as Damian hollered, "It wasn't me!" It all felt strangely domestic and the thought had Bruce huffing. He was glad he decided to take up Clarks offer, although he'd never admit it out loud.

Maybe they all needed this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Tim is a high school graduate, Kon is in his Senior year of High school. Damian is a Sophmore and Jon is a freshman. Hope that gives you a feel of their ages .


End file.
